


Mecánico

by LostAraLu



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAraLu/pseuds/LostAraLu
Summary: Tenía 10 años cuando el reloj comenzó a ir hacia atrás. Ya no le daba tiempo, sino que se lo arrebataba.Tenía 15 cuando comprendió que ya no podía perder ni un segundo.Cumplía 18 cuando le conoció y comenzó a vivir.A los 22 años, su reloj estaba roto.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 8





	Mecánico

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic forma parte de Stay With Me, proyecto de Promare Latinoamerica.   
> Fue todo un placer participar.

[1]

Era demasiado puntual.

Incluso ese día, apareció en el instante exacto.

Recuerdo que era una noche fría y aún así mi alma se encontraba en llamas. Como bombero de Promépolis, no puedo permitirme que las llamas vuelvan todo un incendio. ¿Cómo se lucha contra la injusticia si sus supuestos portadores son injustos?

No encontraba la respuesta. La imposibilidad de intervenir en una situación como la que recién había visto solo porque “no era de mi incumbencia”, como el capitán Vulcan había dicho, me hacía querer romperlo todo.

La supuesta paz de Promépolis cada vez parecía más una farsa.

Los gritos de aquella pequeña pidiendo por su padre, el hombre que solo la había defendido. El recuerdo de un lugar en llamas. Un juicio que condena al hombre equivocado. Todo golpeaba mi cuerpo con fuerza, me estremecía. Es por eso que decidí retirarme de la estación luego de que todo terminara, solo quería despejar la mente, apagarme a mí mismo, en un sitio que por un instante apaciguara el ardor que invadía mi alma.

― ¡Estúpido sistema de mierda! ―Quizá gritar aquello a mitad de un parque no fue la opción más inteligente, pero…

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su voz. El recuerdo aún golpea mi pecho. No noté su presencia enfrente de mí hasta que habló. Sentado en la banca de enfrente, descansando la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, como luego descubrí era su costumbre, Lio me miraba rabiar contra un montón de gente que no estaba ahí. No estaba riéndose, al contrario, su mirada dejaba entrever la curiosidad que sentía.

Más tarde admitió que llamé su atención por las muecas que hacía.

― ¿EH? Ah, sí.

Quizá ahí hubiera acabado todo, si Lio no fuera como una llama viva. Si busco en mis recuerdos puedo verlo caminar hacia mí y ofrecerme el vaso de chocolate caliente que llevaba en la mano. Por lo general, las leyes de seguridad dicen que no debes aceptar nada de extraños, pero para Lio esa acción era completamente normal.

― Ten. ― Miré el vaso frente a mí. ― La chica de la cafetería me lo regaló al comprar unas galletas, pero no puedo tomarlo, tal vez te ayude a relajarte y así salvamos un vaso de chocolate de desperdiciarse.

Lo tomé sin pensarlo mucho, pero a cambio le ofrecí sentarse a mi lado. Eso sí lo sorprendió, pero lo hizo.

La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a despedirse, se transformaba en fantasmas que huían hacia un sitio más cálido, mientras extrañamente, nuestro aliento no se hacía más frio.

Caí en cuenta de la hora pasada la media noche, con el estruendoso reloj de la academia de Promépolis llenando la ciudad con el retumbar de sus campanadas. Fue la primera vez que fui consciente del tiempo, aun llegando demasiado tarde.

― Diablos, disculpa. Te he entretenido demasiado.

Lio no parecía enojado, al contrario, ahora que lo pienso, parecía no querer marcharse.

― No hay problema.

― ¿Vives lejos de aquí? ―. Me miró, quizá considerando si ya era demasiada locura confiarme su paradero habitual. Al final me ofreció una negativa.

― En la academia. Vivo en la academia.

― Bien, entonces estamos cerca. Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

No quiso. En su lugar se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas se paró enfrente de mí, sonriendo admitió:

― No sé tu nombre.

Era cierto, habíamos estado platicando durante un buen rato, pero en ningún momento habíamos compartido nuestros nombres. Las cosas con Lio siempre se daban así, como si estuvieran escritas en alguna parte y por ello los detalles no importaban. No había lógica alguna en nuestra relación y aún ahora, puedo decir que no la necesitábamos.

― Galo Thymos, ese es mi nombre. No lo olvides. Seguramente volveremos a encontrarnos en algún momento, así que más te vale también me digas el tuyo.

― Seguramente si, Galo.

― ¿Y bien?

― Lio Fotia. Tampoco lo olvides.

[2]

Volví a ver a Lio un día en el que las frías nubes dejaron de cubrir a Promépolis con su manto. Un día poco habitual para esas fechas diría yo.

Nos encontramos en las escaleras de la academia, él arriba y yo abajo. No estaba solo, sino que le acompañaban un par de amigos suyos, quienes más tarde comprendería, estarían para él incluso en el peor de los momentos.

Sus nombres eran Meis y Gueira. Esperaron a Lio lejos de nosotros, pero no por ello dejaron de estar pendientes de nuestra interacción. O de Lio.

Le saludé con emoción, aunque él en un principio pareció dudar de ello. Se acercó hacia la motocicleta y charlamos por un instante. Me comentó sobre las actividades que estaban por llevarse a cabo dentro de la academia, y yo le expliqué que mi labor era atender cualquier complicación entre ellas.

― Si hay alguna llama, yo la apagaré.

― Bien ―. Sonrió. Y puedo decir que esa, su segunda sonrisa, me hizo ver lo que la primera me había causado. ― Confío en ti, entonces.

Me sentí como si fuera el mismo Kray Foresight quien hubiese puesto su confianza sobre mis hombros. Importante. **Incapaz de fallar.** Sonreí, nos despedimos y le seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por donde había llegado.

Esa misma tarde, al terminar las festividades, intercambiamos números telefónicos. Quedamos en ir a una pizzería cercana y con ello, comenzamos a hacernos más cercanos. Y comencé a conocerlo.

Y a notarlo.

Incluso para mí, quien pasa por alto los detalles mínimos para irse a los grandes, con Lio era imposible. Estaba hecho de fragmentos, de cosas pequeñas. Detalles que cada vez le hacían más llamativo.

Desde la forma de vestirse, con ropa ajustada y bastante elegante, aun si la ocasión no lo ameritaba _. De llegar siempre a la hora e incluso antes_. La forma de ver al mundo que le rodea, de ayudar si es necesario y de preocuparse por el más débil. La extraña manera de comer pizza con cubiertos, y de siempre dejar un poco para llevar.

Le gustaba la música, pero también las motocicletas y la moda. No comía postres, y pocas veces rebasaba la mitad de su porción. Fumaba, y lo hacía constantemente.

Le gustaba exhalar humo al cielo cuando era de noche.

Amaba las vistas desde los miradores de la ciudad, caminar por los campos de las afueras y le costaba mucho ver la tv. Era más de libros, aunque nunca le vi leer nada más allá de una que otra revista, folleto, diario. Cosas cortas, que no necesitaran que se esforzara demasiado en comprenderlas. Pero su libro favorito era Tokio Blues, de un tal Haruki Murakami.

Cuando Lio pestañeaba y el brillo de sus ojos rosas desaparecía por un instante, parecía esparcirse pequeñas llamas. Irradiaba luz.

Luz.

Calor.

Y yo siempre terminaba compartiendo eso. Pronto comencé a sentirme cálido y más tarde algo caliente. Sentía arder el pecho cuando sonreía o decía mi nombre. Y para un bombero, significa mucho que su alma sea llameante, es lo único que debe ser encendido.

Pero lo que Lio causaba, no podía, ni quería apagarlo.

[3]

La primera vez que toqué sus labios, el incendio se extendió.

Y no había nadie para apagarlo.

En ese momento descubrí que había muchas más cosas de las que podía controlar entre nosotros.

El trabajo se hacía corto, el tiempo avanzaba, el mundo giraba. Y quizá las cosas seguían siendo injustas en algún sitio. Cuando eso pasaba volvía a donde todo desaparecía. Lio llegaba para acomodarse entre mis brazos, y aunque pareciera lo contrario, era él quien me reconfortaba a mí.

Comencé a verlo tan seguido que comprendí muchas cosas de su vida.

Conocí el departamento que compartía con Meis y Gueira y a la novia de este último.

Meis era bajista en una banda, estudiaba mecánica y le gustaba encerrarse a escuchar música a un volumen bastante alto. Sin embargo, cuando Lio y yo estábamos en casa, solíamos beber y jugar algún juego de mesa. Escuchar historias de conciertos, compartir historias de bomberos y hablar de Lio aunque a él le molestara esto último.

Gueira por el contrario casi nunca estaba en casa, pero cuando era así, hacia mucho ruido. Se reía escandalosamente y solia bromear bastante con Lio y Meis de cosas que solo ellos entendían. Estudiaba contabilidad, fuera de todo pronóstico, era bastante bueno en las matemáticas y trabajaba llevando los ingresos de una compañía de teatro en la que su novia, Naho, solía actuar de vez en cuando.

Tanto Gueira como Meis eran mayores que Lio, quien en ese entonces estaba por cumplir los diez y nueve, pero le trataban como si fueran de la misma edad.

Los tres se conocían desde pequeños y habían decidido que no dejarían de hablarse aún si estudiaban en áreas completamente diferentes. Sin pensarlo incluso habían terminado viviendo juntos.

Pasar el tiempo con ellos siempre fue agradable, aunque… nunca dejó de existir el sentimiento de que había algo más. Algo que ellos conocían y yo no. Y aunque no fuera de las personas que dan mucha importancia a eso, a veces algo me decía que yo tambien tenía que saberlo.

A veces, parecía que lo sabía.

Que era demasiado obvio.

Y lo ignoraba.

[4]

― Lio ―. Recuerdo el calor, el sol, las personas. Recuerdo que el reloj marcaba la 4:15 y habíamos quedado a las 2. Lio siempre era puntual, jodidamente puntual. Así que estaba seguro de que tenía muchísimo estando ahí. Recuerdo lo apenado que estaba y lo desesperado que me sentía por llegar a su lado.― Lo lamento tanto.

― No. Está bien, pude entretenerme.

No lo estaba. A Lio, el que las cosas que planeaba sucedieran a destiempo le enojaba. Aún si yo le había avisado que algo había salido mal y que no había podido terminar a tiempo, aún si decía que lo entendía, sentía que debía esforzarme por reparar el error.

No entendía en ese instante que Lio no se enojaba con las personas. Se enojaba con el tiempo.

Lio cumplió 19 años a mi lado, compramos su pastel favorito y le cantamos en el departamento. Meis y Gueira compraron para él un par de audífonos nuevos, yo le regale los zapatos que tanto quería.

Esa noche me quedé a dormir a su lado. Salimos al balcón antes de ello y mientras fumaba me dio las gracias, aunque rato atrás nos las había dado a los tres. Sonreí, volví a decirle que no era nada.

Exhaló.

Humo.

Sonrisa.

― No por eso.

No lo entendí.

[5]

El primer vaso de agua cayó un 20 de abril, en la cocina del departamento.

Meis fue quien acudió primero, Gueira y yo le seguimos. Desde la esquina de la cocina y con los puños blancos Lio miraba los cristales regados en el suelo con asombro. El entendía mejor que ninguno de nosotros lo que había pasado en aquel instante aunque no quiso hablar de ello. Quizá fue desde ahí cuando el tiempo comenzó a ir cada vez más de prisa.

Tuvimos esa conversación cuando el tercer vaso cayó, apenas unos días después del primero. No recuerdo lo que había en su interior, pero recuerdo el rostro de Lio.

Recuerdo los orbes rosas más hermosos del mundo temblar ante el miedo de algo que no podía ignorar más. El enojo de no poder controlar las cosas tan bien como esperaba hacerlo y la impotencia de no poder pedir ayuda, porque nadie podia dársela realmente.

Se echó al suelo al vernos aparecer por el marco de la puerta. Se echó al suelo, aún sobre los cristales rotos. Desesperado buscó juntar todos los pedazos, incluso los que ahora traía incrustados en las rodillas. Intenté detenerlo pero Lio estaba enojado, no quería que nadie le ayudara.

Quizá sentía que si conseguía juntar cada uno de los trozos, todo podría repararse. Quizá si se unían nuevamente podría evitarse el resto de esta historia.

Fuimos al doctor luego de que él se tranquilizara. No estaba llorando, no. Lio pocas veces lloraba. Quizá era esa su mayor fortaleza, quizá su debilidad.

El doctor preguntó por lo que había pasado, pero no otras cosas. No pregunto el nombre de Lio, ni siquiera el de Meis o el de Gueira. Sino que los conocía, ya entendería yo un poco más tarde que era por todas las veces en las que lo habían visitado.

Le dieron un montón de recomendaciones, cuidados, cosas que tomar en cuenta. Cosas que anotamos porque probablemente se nos olvidarían en un rato y luego nos marchamos.

Lio me pidió que me quedara esa noche. Se sentó frente a mí en el balcón sin su habitual cigarro, y me contó una historia de llamas que se apagan sin necesidad de un bombero. De llamas que no debían apagarse.

Aquella fue la primera vez que vi a Lio llorar. No estaba triste, estaba enojado. Se sentía furioso con quien sea que haya decidido mover piezas y darle un destino como ese en el que debía irse apagando. En el que el reloj no iba más hacia adelante, sino más hacia atrás. Y no iba más despacio, sino que avanzaba tan deprisa que él debía acoplarse a su ritmo.

Por eso no debía perder el tiempo, por eso debía aprovechar cada segundo. Por eso debía llegar temprano a cada una de nuestras citas, porque para él cada segundo valía oro. Y cuando estábamos juntos quizá dejaba de existir.

Había una cuenta regresiva sobre él desde hacía años atrás. Y me sorprendió saber que lejos de apagarle el alma, parecía habérsele encendido el corazón.

― Galo… ― Su voz era chispa.― Me siento vivo justo ahora. ¿No es injusto? Justo cuando el tiempo se acaba.

[6]

Antes de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños las cosas parecían ser mejores. Parecía que el reloj sobre la cabeza de Lio se había detenido. Brillaba cada vez más.

En la academia, Lio comenzó un nuevo año, otro más luego de ese y habría terminado la carrera de Literatura.

Decidimos que debíamos viajar ese año; a los campos, a la playa, a las montañas. A cualquier lugar en el que los recuerdos de una noche años atrás no nos alcanzara.

Así que al llegar las primeras vacaciones, tomamos un bus hacia un sitio recomendado por Meis, donde los girasoles crecían grandes y brillantes. Nos recibieron un par de ancianos demasiado amables. Enseñándonos el lugar, nos hablaron de lo alegres que se sentían por recibir clientela tan pronto.

Y ahí pasamos un par de días, recorriendo campos, andando entre los estanques y probando cosas diferentes a las que estábamos acostumbrados.

Había comprado un nuevo celular luego de que el otro se hubiese destruido al olvidar dejarlo en el casillero unos días antes, así que aproveché su memoria para tomar cuantas fotos se me antojara en ese instante.

En mi favorita, Lio aparecía a mitad de un jardín, sonriendo frente a las flores. Con esa sonrisa en su rostro, parecía haberse olvidado de todo.

Parecía.

Platicamos, dormimos, paseamos. Nos levantamos temprano en la mañana y regresábamos tan tarde como era posible. Había más gente en las instalaciones pero pocas veces los veíamos por lo mismo.

Durante esos días, o mejor dicho, durante las noches, Lio me leía algunas cosas interesantes de folletos que tomaba por ahí y cuando no lo hacía, escribía. Nunca me dejó saber de qué iba su novela, en su lugar siempre decía que cuando estuviera terminada sería el primero en leerla.

Le vi escribir muchas veces, y siempre era un espectáculo maravilloso. Lio escribía en un cuaderno de hojas blancas y pasta negra que siempre llevaba consigo. A veces fruncía el ceño, a veces torcía la boca o arrugaba la nariz. A veces lloraba o terminaba riéndose y cuando notaba mi mirada sobre él, sonreía.

Me sentía afortunado, podía ver esa sonrisa todos los días de mi vida hasta el final. Si las nubes negras no regresaban sobre nuestras cabezas, quizá podríamos haber vivido juntos en algún momento.

Si no hubiesen vuelto.

En nuestra última noche, desnudé a Lio sobre la cama de un hotel en las afueras de la ciudad. No era la primera vez que hacíamos algo como aquello, pero aquella noche… quizá por el día que habíamos pasado, quizá porque no estábamos en un sitio habitual. Quizá sin razón alguna. Todo se sintió como si fuera la primera vez, como si nunca antes nos hubiésemos dicho lo que significábamos para el otro.

Con el aire cálido soplando sobre un campo lleno de girasoles, besé cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cada una de las cicatrices invisibles que cubrían su ser. Las llamas de su propia piel quemaron mis labios, su aliento cálido golpeó mi rostro. Los ojos rosas más brillantes del mundo reflejaron mi imagen.

Escuché su voz.

La voz cálida de Lio me recordaba una y otra vez mientras me movía encima de él lo que no podré olvidar jamás. Nuestro secreto dicho a voces.

[7]

Las nubes regresaron luego de eso.

Regresaron como enviadas por Morfeo, para hacer dormir a Lio. Comenzamos a salir menos, pero a vernos aún más.

Ese año aprendí a ver a Lio dormir y apreciar cada uno de sus respiraciones. Aprendí de paciencia al verlo comer. Aprendí de miedo cuando lo vi temblar. Aprendí de odio. Y es que el sonido del reloj se me hacía completamente innecesario.

Durante ese año odié ser bombero, odiaba tener que salir en cualquier instante y no poder llevar el teléfono conmigo. Odié cada incendio que se producía minutos antes de terminar mi jornada. Odié cada junta que no me permitía llegar temprano.

Odié cada minuto perdido.

Las cosas se volvieron una rutina, despertar, ir a trabajar y volver a casa a ver a Lio. Si Gueira o Meis estaban hartos de mí nunca lo dijeron, pero si algo tenía claro era que no podrían evitar tenerme ahí.

Lio seguía adorando las historias de bomberos, la música y las motocicletas. Comía pizza con cubiertos y le gustaba vestir con ropa ajustada y elegante. Lio seguía leyendo algunos folletos. Seguía sin comer postres y comía mucho menos de la mitad de su porción. Ah, y ya no fumaba.

Siempre llegábamos temprano a las citas con el médico. Puntuales, jodidamente puntuales. Y procurábamos que durmiera todo lo que quisiera.

Durante esos días no le vi escribir casi nada, pero Gueira y Meis decían que lo hacía algunas veces cuando se hallaba despierto durante el día. Pronto tuve que comprarle una libreta nueva.

Y un día las hojas de esa libreta también se acabaron.

El libro estaba listo.

[8]

―¡Galo!

Las llamas consumían todo un edificio, desde el exterior mi equipo y yo vimos la fachada caerse a pedazos, una mujer gritaba por un pequeño atrapado en una de las habitaciones. Ni siquiera sé en qué momento comencé a correr hacía el edificio.

Escuché los gritos de mis compañeros, los de la gente. Sentí el calor de las llamas y el olor de las cosas que ardían. Y escuché el llanto de un niño. Al salir, la gente se arremolinó alrededor mío. Me agradecieron por haber arriesgado mi vida por él. Por haberlo salvado.

Me pregunté por qué no podía salvar a Lio.

[9]

― Galo ¿Llegaste?

Antes de su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, Lio tuvo que ser llevado al hospital.

No sé qué tan bueno o tan malo es tener una memoria como la mía. Pero sé que nunca podré deshacerme de esa imagen.

Los pequeños fragmentos que constituían a Lio habían sido arrancados de él. Su ropa ajustada y elegante había sido reemplazada por una bata blanca. Las llamas que soltaba con su pestañeo eran débiles. La calidez que desprendía no estaba.

Lio temblaba aún bajo las sábanas del hospital, tuvimos que pedir más mantas para cubrirle. Ya no quería dormir, porque no le gustaba estar entre esas paredes blancas. Además de que se sentía incómodo en esa cama donde no cabíamos ambos y en la que, además, no me dejaban colarme.

Las enfermeras hacían visitas ocasionales sin un horario establecido y el doctor nunca llegaba a tiempo. Me sentí enfermo por un instante porque no podía controlar que todo sucediera adecuadamente.

Y un día, Lio tomó mi mano. Negó con la cabeza al ataque de furia explosiva a punto de ocurrir y me pidió que me quedara a su lado. Lo hice. Siempre estaría ahí para sostener su mano.

Siempre.

―Esto va a terminarse pronto. ― Le dije.

Él sonrió.

―Si.

Besé su frente y el cerró los ojos por esa noche. Las llamas de Lio se extinguían lentamente pero sin descanso. Y un día, justo en su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, pasó.

[10]

El libro de Lio se publicó meses después de su muerte. En ella habló de un reloj descompuesto que contaba los minutos hacia atrás, de un chico mecánico que se preocupaba por el tictac en su pecho, y de un héroe que lo ayudó a vivir una aventura hasta volverse un chico real.

No, Lio.

No importa la historia de esas páginas.

Tú me hiciste vivir a mí.

“― Galo Thymos, ese es mi nombre. No lo olvides. Seguramente volveremos a encontrarnos en algún momento, así que más te vale también me digas el tuyo.

― Seguramente si, Galo.

― ¿Y bien?

― Lio Fotia. Tampoco lo olvides.”

Nunca podré olvidarlo.


End file.
